1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and more particularly, to a heat dissipation structure of an electronic device, which dissipates heat from the passive components of the electronic device efficiently without the use of an electric fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of technology, a variety of advanced and sophisticated electronic devices have been created to make our life better. Regular electronic devices may use a number of active components that produce heat during operation. In order to maintain optimum working atmosphere for these active components, heat must be quickly carried away from these active components during working. According to study, the service life of will be shortened by one half when increasing the working temperature by 10° C. Conventionally, electric fans are used with mini heat sinks or heat pipes for carrying heat away from the active components of an electronic device. When a mini heat sink is used, it is directly mounted on the active component, and a corresponding electric fan is provided to induce currents of air toward the mini heat sink and the active component. However, an electric fan consumes much electric energy, and causes noises during operation. When a heat pipe is used with an electric fan that causes a convection of air, dust tends to be accumulated inside the electronic device. Further, the use of an electric fan with a mini heat sink or heat pipe requires much installation space in the electronic device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heat dissipation structure for electronic device that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.